MY aLNA
by datewithGaara
Summary: aku, kamu dan cinta yang tak pernah sampai. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HARUICHI FURUDATE KAGEHINA HAIKYUU


_Mencintai orang yang sudah milik orang lain itu dosa bukan? Karena bisa merusak hubungan orang lain. Maka itu, sampai sekarang aku terus mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya._

 _Tapi... semakin aku mencoba, semakin dalam rasa cintaku untuknya._

 **(Me, You and Love Never Arrived)**

 **Aku, kamu dan cinta yang tak pernah sampai.**

 **Bagian 1**

"Hinata? Kok sekarang jadi lebih banyak melamun sih?" Sugawara merangkul pundak Hinata yang sedang duduk di sudut gedung latihan itu.

Hinata terkejut, tentu saja. Karena memang pikirannya sedang melayang jauh.

"A--ah! Ti--tidak apa-apa Sugawara- _san_! Aku tidak apa-apa." Dan Hinata terpaksa mengembangkan senyuman yang justru malah membuatnya semakin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa karena Kageyama jadian sama Yachi, dan Kageyama jadi jarang latihan denganmu?" Ha, tepat sasaran.

"Bu--bukan, lagipula, latihan _toss_ kan bukan hanya dengan Kageyama, aku juga bisa berlatih dengan Sugawara-san." Senyuman itu masih terus mengembang. Mungkin jika yang Hinata tunjukan senyumannya bukan Sugawara maka dia akan tertipu. Tapi Sugawara, dia sudah seperti _psikolog_ yang bisa tau tentang keadaan seseorang.

Dari cara bicaranya, tatapan matanya, hingga senyumannya. Sugawara tau apabila orang itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Dan memaksa bukanlah tipe Suga, yaa walaupun dia ingin tau tapi tetap saja itu semua tergantung Hinata. Dan bila Hinata tidak ingin memberitahu tentu saja Suga tidak akan memaksa.

"Yaa, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sugawara menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ya sudah."

Dan praktek terjadi seperti biasa. Bedanya, sekarang Hinata dan Kageyama sudah jarang untuk bersama. Terkadang Hinata menyesal, karena dia tidak pernah menyampaikan isi hatinya. Sampai akhirnya, sekarang Kageyama sudah memiliki kekasih yang tentu saja bukan dia.

Andai saja, yaa andai saja. Andai waktu itu Hinata punya keberanian, andai saja Hinata menyampaikan semuanya.

Walaupun dia belum tentu di terima, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Padahal waktu itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Saat mereka berdua sedang pulang bersama.

 _"Ka--kageyama!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"A--ai--a..."_

 _"Apaan sih?"_

 _"Ah gapapa, aku duluan yaa. Jadi kita berpisah dari sini saja."_

Seandainya Hinata bisa, ah dia sangat menyesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada gunanya dia menyesali semuanya sekarang.

Tapi memang, bagi Hinata, Kageyama adalah hembusan napas untuknya.

Kageyama adalah rasa sakit namun juga obat baginya.

Biarlah, jika mereka memang di takdirkan bersama, semuanya mungkin akan berubah, mungkin.

Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan, perasaanku. Hingga membuat kau percaya.

Entah kenapa, kali ini Kageyama mengajak Hinata untuk makan bersama. Karena memang semenjak dia jadian dengan Yachi, mereka sudah tidak pernah makan bersama saat istirahat lagi.

"Kau tidak makan bersama Yachi- _san_?" Kageyama menoleh sekilas ke arah Hinata saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat biasa mereka makan bersama, di dekat tempat mereka latihan.

"Ah? Dia tidak masuk hari ini." Oke, itu semakin membuat hati Hinata hancur. Ternyata dia hanya di jadikan teman untuk menemaninya saat Yachi tidak ada.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena berada di dekat Kageyama adalah sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Hoi Hinata, maaf ya aku jadi jarang berlatih denganmu." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kageyama, namun tak lama dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup menatap Kageyama lama-lama.

Karena... tentu saja karena setiap Hinata melihatnya, Hinata akan teringat bahwa kini Kageyama tidak mungkin dapat ia genggam.

Tapi bukan Hinata namanya jika menyusahkan orang lain.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Hinata itu ceria, namun belakangan ini keceriaannya harus berkurang karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya karena Kageyama sudah memiliki orang lain.

Entahlah, tapi Kageyama adalah salah satu hal yang selalu Hinata semogakan walaupun kini ia tau bahwa Kageyama tidak mungkin ia miliki.

Tapi, tetap saja Hinata masih mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. 1 kali saja, Hinata hanya ingin Kageyama tau perasaannya. Karena Hinata masih ingin mengukir kenangan.

Yaa, kenangan walaupun suatu saat akan menghilang.

Lalu Hinata harus apa? Mengungkapkan perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana kalau Kageyama malah benci padanya? Atau Kageyama menjadi tidak enak dengan Hinata lalu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yachi?

Tapi... sekali saja, satu saja... Hinata hanya ingin Kageyama tau perasaannya. Apa itu egois?

Kageyama cahaya, Kageyama malam.

Kageyama warna dalam darah Hinata.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kageyama..." Kageyama yang sedang menyantap bento nya pun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar.

"Apa?" Hinata ragu, tapi dia ingin sekali Kageyama tau. Hinata kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menatap Kageyama.

"Da--dai..."

"Apaan sih?"

Hinata semakin ragu, bayang-bayang kemungkinan terburuk membuat Hinata semakin ragu. Kemungkinan jika Kageyama akan menjauhinya benar-benar membuat Hinata ragu.

"Kok malah diam? Kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Da--dai--dai..."

... _suki_

"Daichi-san bilang bahwa nanti kita tidak boleh telat hehe." _Final_ , akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh, kalau itu sih aku tau. Aku kan ga pernah telat." Kageyama kembali menyantap _bento_ nya.

"Iya hehehe." Dan akhirnya mereka memakan bento bersama dengan di selingi obrolan kecil yang semakin membuat Hinata khawatir. Hinata benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mungkin bukan sekarang.

Dan entah kapan.

"Hinata, Noya- _san_ , kan kita tinggal bertiga. Aku izin pulang duluan ya, aku mau ke rumah Yachi dulu." Hinata memalingkan tatapan matanya.

Yachi lagi. Tapi... wajar sih, karena mereka kan memang sepasang kekasih.

"Yaelah pasangan baru, yaudah sana. Biar tempat ini nanti aku dan Shoyo yang menguncinya. Aku juga masih mau latihan receive." Kageyama tersenyum, syukurlah kalau tidak ada yang keberatan jika dia pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya. Hinata? Gapapa kan kalau ga bareng?" Hinata tersentak, memangnya dari kapan Kageyama peduli padanya?

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang akan tersesat kalau pulang sendiri." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, syukurlah dia masih bisa bersandiwara sekarang.

"Yaudah aku duluan ya." Kageyama melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian di balas juga oleh Hinata dan Noya.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi Shoyo!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

Setidaknya, dia masih di beri waktu hingga hari ini untuk tetap berdiri.

Dan akhirnya mereka latihan sampai hampir jam 9 malam.

"Shoyo, jalan pulang kita beda sih, tapi ayo bareng sampai depan." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sambil menenteng sepeda kesayangannya.

"Hati-hati Shoyo!"

"Yaa, Noya- _san_ juga hati-hati."

Noya membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi. Namun belum jauh dia melangkah, Noya mendengar suara jatuh dan ketika dia menoleh ternyata...

...Hinata lah yang terjatuh.

"Shoyo!" Noya berlari menghampirinya lalu membalikan tubuh Hinata yang terkapar di tanah. Darah mengalir dari hidung mungilnya, bibirnya pucat tak berwarna.

Hinata lelah sampai melewati batasnya.

 _Mohon tinggal sejenak, lupakanlah waktu, temani air mataku teteskan lara._

 ** _T-B-C_**

 ** _Anak_** ** _baru di ffn, jangan di buli kaka._** ** _iseng aja nyoba nge post ini di ffn juga. kalo mau baca bisa ke wattpad ku juga yaa @datewithGaara_** ** _buat yang berkenan mohon reviewnya_**

 ** _Salam manis dari author yang sering ngedate bersama Gaara_**


End file.
